A Little Braver
by Fanlady
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin bersamamu." AU. BoYa. Marriage!Life. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Malam baru saja turun. Cahaya samar dari matahari yang baru saja beranjak dari singgsananya masih menyisakan sedikit semburat merah di langit. Lampu kota berkelip bergantian, saling berlomba untuk menggantikan cahaya hangat sang raja langit yang baru akan kembali saat pagi menjelang. Orang-orang berjalan dengan bahu melengkung turun karena beban lelah setelah beraktifitas seharian, tak sabar ingin segera kembali ke rumah dan menikmati istirahat yang tenang. Namun tak sedikit yang justru baru memulai kegiatan mereka di hari itu.

Boboiboy melangkah tenang menyusuri trotoar yang dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk kota. Yaya, sahabat —tidak—pacarnya, berjalan di sebelahnya dengan mulut yang tak henti mengoceh sejak tadi. Boboiboy hanya menanggapi dengan senyum, sesekali mengangguk atau menggeleng jika Yaya menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Pandangannya tak terlalu fokus, sesekali ia terlihat seperti tengah melamun. Saat Boboiboy hampir menabrak serang pejalan kaki —untuk ke lima kalinya malam itu— Yaya akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Boboiboy baru menyadari Yaya tak lagi berada di sebelahnya setelah ia berjalan cukup jauh. Ia kemudian berbalik dan memandang sang kekasih bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Yaya. Iris karamelnya menatap Boboiboy lekat, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

"Eh?" Boboiboy memandang Yaya bingung, sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh sejak tadi. Kau nyaris tidak bicara apa pun saat kita makan malam tadi. Dan kau juga tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun selama kita berjalan pulang."

Boboiboy menundukkan wajahnya. Tak ada kata apa pun yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, hanya sebuah desahan pelan.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau terihat pucat," Yaya berujar khawatir. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Boboiboy yang terasa dingin terkena angin malam.

Boboiboy memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Yaya. Ia menggenggam tangan Yaya dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun selama beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya kedua matanya kembali terbuka.

"Yaya, aku ..." Boboiboy kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Maka ia hanya berdiri diam memandang Yaya yang terus menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Ya?" ucap Yaya akhirnya, tak tahan dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

Boboiboy menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi ingin dikatakannya.

"Yaya ... ayo kita menikah."

Mata Yaya melebar, sama sekali tak menyangka kata-kata itu yang akan terucap dari bibir Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tahu kita sudah sepakat untuk menikah saat kehidupan kita sudah lebih mapan. Kau baru saja bekerja sebagai guru beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan aku baru diterima bekerja dua minggu yang lalu. Kita sama sekali belum bisa dianggap mapan, tapi ... kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk segera memulai hidup baru kita. Kita bisa membangun rumah tangga kita pelan-pelan. Tak perlu terlalu mewah, yang penting kita bisa menjalaninya dengan bahagia. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boboiboy ..." Yaya terlihat tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Boboiboi tersenyum tipis. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam mungil yang kemudian dibukanya di depan Yaya. Gadis itu terperangah melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku baru membeli ini tadi siang," kata Boboiboy. "Aku sedikit terburu-buru memilihnya, jadi aku tidak tahu apa ini sesuai dengan seleramu. Aku juga tak sempat menyiapkan bunga, lilin, atau balon. Tidak ada musik romantis dari orkestra mahal. Aku hanya bisa menawarkan cincin ini dan juga ketulusanku. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Yaya Yah?"

Yaya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Sia-sia ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, tapi cairan bening itu tetap mengalir turun saat Boboiboy menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yaya Yah. Maukah kau menjadi satu-satunya pendamping hidupku?"

Yaya menyeka air mata di wajahnya dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku mau."

.

.

.

 **A Little Braver**

By : Fanlady

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta

Warning(s) : AU, BoboiboyxYaya, marriage!life, adult!chara(s)

 **A/N** :

mungkin baca ini bisa sambil dengarin lagu A Little Braver dari New Empire, siapa tau bisa lebih menghayati /plak

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Boboiboy meluncur mulus memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah mewah berlantai dua dengan banyak kaca yang membatasi setiap sisinya. Boboiboy memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, kemudian melangkah turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Yaya.

Yaya memandang takjub rumah di hadapannya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Boboiboy yang tersenyum lebar di sebelahnya.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Tentu saja rumah kita," jawab Boboiboy. Yaya ternganga mendengarnya. Boboiboy kemudian berdiri di depan Yaya dan merentangkan tangan lebar. "Tadaaa~! Selamat datang di rumah baru kita! Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?"

"Ini ... rumah kita?"

"Yap."

"Kapan kau membelinya?"

"Hmm ... seminggu yang lalu. Aku menghabiskan setengah dari uang peninggalan orangtuaku untuk membeli ini. Kau tahu, aku selalu memimpikan punya rumah seperti ini. Sekarang aku akhirnya bisa mewujudkannya. Dan tentu saja aku ingin tinggal di sini bersamamu," Boboiboy berujar, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kita bisa membeli rumah yang biasa sa—"

"Sudah, sudah. Tak ada gunanya kalau kau ingin protes. Aku sudah terlanjur membelinya dan bahkan sudah membayar lunas biaya asuransinya. Jadi mau tak mau kita akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang. Kecuali kalau kau tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku dan membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu."

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera masuk ke rumah baru kita, istriku sayang," katanya.

Yaya mendesah pelan, tapi akhirnya bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menerima uluran tangan Boboiboy dan bersama-sama mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan tangan bergenggaman erat.

.

.

.

"Wah, aku masih tidak menyangka kalian akan menikah secepat ini," Gopal mengunyah kentang gorengnya sambil tak henti memandang Boboiboy dan Yaya bergantian. "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan menikah bersama-sama saat masing-masing sudah memiliki pasangan?" Ia menudingkan garpunya ke arah Boboiboy dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, Gopal. Aku benar-benar lupa kau masih belum punya pacar," kata Boboiboy dengan ekspresi penyesalan yang tidak terlalu meyakinkan. "Yah, bukan salahku kalau sampai sekarang belum ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Enak saja! Ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang mengantri ingin jadi pacarku, tapi sayangnya belum ada yang benar-benar sesuai dengan tipeku. Aku ini orang yang pemilih tahu!"

"Iya, iya, terserah kau saja," Boboiboy mengangkat bahu pasrah. Yaya hanya tertawa kecil di sebelahnya.

"Tapi," Ying yang duduk di seberang Yaya ikut berkomentar. "Aku juga kaget, lho, mendengar kabar pernikahan kalian. Kupikir kalian akan menunda pernikahan sampai beberapa tahun lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?"

Fang, yang sedari tadi duduk tenang tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, dan juga Gopal, ikut menunggu jawaban dari kedua sahabat mereka.

Boboiboy dan Yaya saling berpandangan. Yaya lah yang akhirnya lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Aku ... juga sebenarnya sedikit terkejut saat Boboiboy tiba-tiba melamarku," Yaya melirik Boboiboy ragu, yang dibalas dengan senyum samar. "Tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya juga untuk segera menikah. Lagipula kami sama-sama sudah merasa mampu untuk membangun keluarga, jadi untuk apa terus menunda?"

Yaya menoleh pada Boboiboy dan tersenyum. Boboiboy membalas senyumnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kalian selalu saja membuatku iri," kata Gopal sambil berdecak sedih. Ia menggigit kembali kentangnya dengan wajah muram.

"Makanya cari pacar sana, jangan kelamaan jomblo," komentar Fang. Ia ikut memegang tangan Ying dan memamerkannya pada Gopal yang semakin terlihat jengkel.

"Benar, Gopal, cepatlah cari pacar. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama waktu yang kita punya di dunia ini. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan akan mati," kata Boboiboy. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya dan menyadari empat pasang mata kini tengah memandangnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" tanya Ying hati-hati.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kata-kataku benar, kan?"

"Tapi nada bicaramu terdengar aneh. Aku sampai merinding," timpal Gopal. Ia bergidik sedikit dan buru-buru meneguk minumannya.

"Kalian berlebihan sekali. Aku bicara sepert biasa kok," kata Boboiboy santai. Ia menggigit sepotong _pizza_ dan memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela, membiarkan teman-temannya saling bertanya-tanya di belakang punggungnya tanpa suara.

Yaya terus memandang Boboiboy, namun tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Namun ia bisa merasakan tangan Boboiboy yang menggenggam tangannya sedikit bergetar.

.

.

.

"Yaya, apa kau punya waktu luang akhir minggu ini?"

Yaya yang tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya dengan Boboiboy sedikit tersentak saat sang suami tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Boboiboy berdiri di samping Yaya dan membantu mengeringkan piring-piring yang telah dicucinya.

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak punya jadwal apa-apa akhir minggu nanti. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku. Kau mau ikut?" Boboiboy balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Sabtu ... ah, tidak, hari Minggu saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih," ucap Boboiboy. Ia menunduk dan mencium kening Yaya lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu," balas Yaya. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi Boboiboy, kemudian mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. Ia menarik tubuh Yaya hingga menempel padanya. Mereka kemudian berciuman dan mengabaikan tumpukan piring kotor yang menanti dengan sabar untuk dicuci.

.

.

.

Jari-jari Boboiboy bergerak tanpa henti di _keyboard_ laptopnya, mengetik sesuatu yang terlihat seperti laporan hasil penjualan. Yaya berjalan menghampiri sang suami dengan membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas dan meletakkannya di meja di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Nanti kalau terlalu kelelahan kau bisa sakit," ujar Yaya lembut.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Kau tidur saja duluan, Yaya. Kau sering bergadang akhir-akhir ini, nanti kau bisa sakit," balas Boboiboy tanpa mengangkat wajah dari laptopnya.

"Yang sering bergadang itu kau, bukan aku," omel Yaya. Ia menarik layar laptop Boboiboy hingga setengah tertutup, membuat sang suami mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. "Lihat, matamu sudah hampir seperti mata panda. Ke mana perginya suamiku yang tampan?" Yaya meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Boboiboy dan mengamati raut lelah yang tertera jelas di sana.

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang. "Yaya, aku ..."

"Harus istirahat," Yaya segera memotong ucapan Boboiboy. "Kau harus istirahat, Boboiboy. Aku tidak mau kau benar-benar jatuh sakit."

"Ya, baiklah," ujar Boboiboy akhirnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan bisa menolak perkataan Yaya. Boboiboy menutup laptopnya setelah sebelumnya menyimpan semua dokumen laporan yang telah dikerjakannya. Ia kemudian membiarkan Yaya menyeretnya ke kamar dan menyelimutinya di tempat tidur sambil mati-matian menahan sakit yang sedari tadi menggerogoti kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Yaya. Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku harus lembur sedikit di kantor."

Yaya mendesah pelan. Ia memandang makanan di meja yang telah susah payah disiapkannya untuk dimakan bersama sang suami.

"Apa kau akan pulang larut lagi?" tanya Yaya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit terlambat, kok. Aku akan berusaha pulang sesegera mungkin," balas Boboiboy dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Yaya. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya."

"Hm, tenang saja. Kau makan malam duluan saja, tak usah menungguku."

"Oke."

Yaya meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja setelah panggilan berakhir. Ia menarik semangkuk sup yang sudah nyaris mendingin, kemudian menghabiskannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Boboiboy masih terus menatap layar ponselnya setelah memutuskan panggilannya dengan Yaya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di setir mobil. Entah berapa lama Boboiboy bertahan dalam posisi itu, sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak. Boboiboy memandang gedung rumah sakit yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menarik napas dalam.

Butuh usaha keras bagi Boboiboy untuk memaksakan diri turun dari mobil. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit sambil merapatkan mantel untuk melindungi diri dari udara dingin.

.

.

.

Yaya baru saja kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu sorenya bersama Ying saat ia mendengar suara isakan dari arah dapur. Ia bergegas melangkahkan kaki ke sana dan menemukan Boboiboy tengah menangis sambil menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya.

"Boboiboy, ada apa?" Yaya segera menghampiri Boboiboy dan bertanya khawatir.

"Tok Aba ..." Boboiboy nyaris tak bisa berbicara dengan benar di antara tangisannya. "Tok Aba ... meninggal ..."

Yaya menekapkan tangan di mulut, terkejut mendengar berita itu. " _Innalillahi wa innalillahi rajiun_ ..." Ia langsung memeluk Boboiboy yang masih terisak dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman sang kakek berlangsung singkat. Hanya diisi dengan iringan doa dan ucapan belasungkawa dari teman dan juga kerabat jauh, yang wajah dan namanya tak terlalu diingat Boboiboy. Kakeknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga terakhir yang dimiliki Boboiboy, setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu.

Boboiboy mengurus segalanya seorang diri. Ia melarang siapa pun membantunya, termasuk istrinya, Yaya. Tak ada lagi air mata yang tumpah setelah tangisannya saat mendengar kabar kepergian sang kakek. Boboiboy membiarkan rasa letih dan juga penat menutupi duka yang nyaris tak sanggup dibendungnya.

Orang-orang yang datang melayat satu-persatu beranjak pergi setelah acara pemakaman selesai. Beberapa menepuk punggung Boboiboy, mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat. Sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk singkat dan melangkah pergi. Hingga yang tersisa di tempat itu hanyalah Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Kau masih ingin di sini?" Yaya bertanya lembut. Ia sedari tadi tak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Boboiboy, berusaha memberinya kekuatan di tengah semua kesedihan ini.

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yaya dan memejamkan mata rapat, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit karena kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

"Tak apa ..." kata Yaya. Ia mengusap pelan pundak Boboiboy dan menyenderkan kepala di sana. "Kau bisa menangis sekarang ... Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini selain kita berdua ..."

Tubuh Boboiboy bergetar. Ia membiarkan Yaya mendekapnya lembut saat pertahanannya akhirnya runtuh. Boboiboy menangis dan menangis sampai akhirnya ia merasa lega dan tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun cukup deras, disertai angin yang berhembus hingga menusuk tulang. Boboiboy dan Yaya melangkah bersisian di bawah sebuah payung merah jambu, berusaha berjalan serapat mungkin agar tak terkena dinginnya guyuran air hujan.

"Ah, harusnya kita pergi naik mobil saja tadi," keluh Boboiboy. Ia mendongak sedikit ke balik payung untuk melihat langit yang tak henti menumpahkan hujan.

" _Supermarket_ _-_ nya dekat dari rumah. Buang-buang waktu dan juga boros bensin kalau kita pergi naik mobil," balas Yaya.

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar perhitungan sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu," Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu mencintaiku, sampai kau tidak peduli dengan semua kerugian yang akan kau dapatkan saat menikahiku."

Boboiboy tertawa mendengar jawaban Yaya. Ia merangkul sang istri erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya yang tertutup hijab merah muda.

"Kau benar. Aku memang terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku buta dengan semua hal lain," katanya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, suamiku sayang~" Yaya berjinjit dan mencium pipi Boboiboy.

"Aww~ Kau manis seka—" Ucapa Boboiboy terputus saat ia meringis seraya memegangi salah satu sisi kepalanya. Langkahnya yang mendadak terhenti membuat Yaya ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Boboiboy, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa ... Aku—Aku cuma sedikit pusing ..." gumam Boboiboy. Ia berpegangan pada Yaya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung.

"Kau masih bisa jalan? Kita cari tempat berteduh saja dulu untuk istirahat—"

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja," kata Boboiboy. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali. Boboiboy lalu menoleh pada Yaya dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya."

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan?" tanya Yaya was-was.

"Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang aku cuma sedikit pusing. Sekarang sudah hilang kok," kata Boboiboy menenangkan.

Yaya akhirnya mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya bersama Boboiboy sambil tak henti mengawasi sang suami dengan raut wajah khawatir.

.

.

.

"Hari ini salah satu muridku mendapat medali emas di olimpiade nasional," cerita Yaya. Ia menusuk sepotong apel dari piring di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Benarkah? Itu hebat," kata Boboiboy. Ia mengubah posisinya yang semula tiduran menyamping dengan kepala di pangkuan Yaya menjadi terlentang.

"Hm-mm," Yaya mengangguk. "Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ia membawa medalinya pulang dan menunjukkannya padaku dengan bangga. Rasanya seperti kebanggaan saat melihat anakku sendiri sukses."

"Mereka 'kan memang anak-anakmu. Kau selalu bilang kau mengangga[ semua muridmu itu adalah anak-anakmu."

"Memang benar. Tapi aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki anak sendiri. Anak kandung maksudku. Pasti akan terasa sangat berbeda ..." Yaya mendesah pelan.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Ia menyentil hidung Yaya pelan, membuat sang istri menggerutu sebal. "Kita pasti akan mendapatkannya nanti kalau sudah waktunya," ujar Boboiboy.

"Hm, semoga saja," desah Yaya.

"Bagaimana ... kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" Boboiboy menyeringai jahil.

"Mencoba apa?" tanya Yaya bingung.

Seringai Boboiboy semakin lebar. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan secepat kilat menarik Yaya hingga jatuh terlentang di sofa. Kedua mata Yaya melebar dan wajahnya merona melihat posisi Boboiboy yang kini menindihnya.

"Mencoba ... ini."

Yaya memejamkan mata saat Boboiboy mencium bibirnya lembut yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan panas dan berlanjut sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

"Kau lembur di kantor lagi?" Nada suara Yaya terdengar sarat kekecewaan dan juga khawatir saat Boboiboy menghubunginya melalui telepon.

"Ya, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yaya. Karena aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari, pekerjaanku jadi menumpuk dan aku harus lembur untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku mungkin akan pulang larut, jadi kau tak usah menunggu dan tidur duluan saja," ujar Boboiboy.

"Tapi, Boboiboy ..."

"Maaf, Yaya. Aku harus segera melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku mencintaimu."

Boboiboy segera memutuskan panggilan setelah mendengar balasan dari Yaya. Ponselnya jatuh berkelotak di lantai mobil saat ia mencengkeram erat dada sambil mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya meraba _dashboard_ , mencari botol obat yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana dan juga disembunyikannya dari Yaya. Boboiboy sudah nyaris tak bisa bernapas saat ia akhirnya menemukan botolnya dan segera menelan dua butir obat.

Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang, tapi sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Boboiboy duduk dengan kepala bersender ke kursi mobil dan napas terengah-engah. Keringat dingin membuat kemeja yang dipakainya basah. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk bernapas dengan normal, walau terasa sulit karena dadanya seperti ditikam ratusan jarum sekaligus.

Saat rasa sakit itu akhirnya mereda, Boboiboy menghela napas berat. Ia menopang dahinya di setir dan memejamkan mata. Ia membukanya kembali beberapa lama kemudian dan menatap layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan wajah Yaya tengah tertawa. Air mata mengalir pelan dari kedua sudut matanya.

" _Maafkan aku ..."_ bisiknya lirih. "Maafkan aku, Yaya ..."

.

.

.

Yaya baru saja hendak memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya saat wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi mual dan ia buru-buru berlari ke toilet dengan tangan menekap mulut.

Boboiboy muncul dari arah kamar dengan setelan rapi bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia melihat Yaya yang berlari ke toilet dan bergegas mengikutinya.

"Masuk angin lagi?" Boboiboy bertanya begitu ia melihat Yaya berlutut di depan kloset dengan wajah pucat.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Yaya lemah.

"Kau selalu saja menceramahiku tentang menjaga kesehatan, tapi kau sendiri malah sakit begini," kata Boboiboy. Ia mengusap tengkuk Yaya lembut dan memijat pundaknya perlahan.

"Ah… aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus-terusan merasa tidak enak badan. Padahal aku selalu makan teratur dan istirahat yang cukup, kok."

"Mungkin kau kecapekan. Hari ini tak ada jam mengajar, kan? Istirahat saja di rumah, ya?"

Yaya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Boboiboy membantunya berdiri dan menggiringnya kembali ke ruang makan.

"Aku akan minta izin ke kantor supaya bisa mengantarmu ke dokter hari ini," kata Boboiboy.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, kok. Tidak apa-apa," tolak Yaya halus.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm, jangan khawatir." Yaya tersenyum menenangkan.

Boboiboy akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Yaya melirik jam di dinding, kemudian mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi goring untuk sarapan Boboiboy.

"Ayo, kau harus cepat sarapan agar tidak terlambat ke kantor."

.

.

.

CKIIITT!

Boboiboy menginjak pedal rem mobilnya tepat waktu sebelum ia menabrak dua anak kecil yang tengah menyeberang jalan. Kedua anak itu terlihat kaget, kemudian segera berlari ke seberang jalan dan menghilang di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga Boboiboy akhirnya tersadar dari rasa _shock-_ nya. Ia nyaris saja menabrak orang. Ia nyaris menabrak dua anak kecil. Boboiboy tak pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia seorang pengemudi yang selalu berhati-hati. Terutama dengan memiliki Yaya sebagai istrinya, Boboiboy selalu diwanti-wanti agar tidak ngebut-ngebutan di jalan.

Tapi yang baru saja terjadi bukan karena Boboiboy melaju melebihi batas yang diizinkan. Boboiboy tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah, pertanda para pengendara harus berhenti dan orang-orang yang berjalan kaki bisa menyeberang. Pandangan Boboiboy memburam hingga ia bahkan nyaris tak menyadari dua anak kecil yang tengah menyeberang jalan. Untunglah ia berhasil mengnjak rem teepat waktu.

Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar ke depan matanya, namun yang terlihat hanya bayangan samar yang timbul-tenggelam. Ia mengerang frustasi dan menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan …" Boboiboy bergumam putus asa. "Aku tak boleh membiarkan Yaya sampai tahu …"

Suara klakson nyaring di belakangnya membuat Boboiboy terlonjak. Ia baru menyadari lampu hijau kini telah menyala, dan beberapa pengemudi di belakangnya mulai protes karena ia tak kunjung beranjak.

Boboiboy kemudian bergegas menginjak pedal gasnya dan melaju membelah jalanan kota yang padat.

.

.

.

" _Assalamualaikum_ , aku pulang."

Wajah Yaya langsung terlihat sumringah begitu mendengar suara Boboiboy dari arah pintu depan. Ia bergegas berlari menghampiri dengan masih mengenakan celemek merah mudanya yang ia gunakan untuk memasak makan malam.

" _Waalaikumsalam_. Selamat datang, Boboiboy," ucap Yaya dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menghambur ke arah Boboiboy dan memberinya pelukan erat, membuat Boboiboy sediit terkejut.

"Ada apa, Yaya? Tumben kau langsung memelukku begini," kata Boboiboy heran. Biasanya Yaya hanya menyalami tangannya dan juga membantu membawakan tasnya setelah ia pulang dari kantor.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu!" kata Yaya ceria. Kedua tangannya masih melingkari tubuh Boboiboy dengan wajah yang didongakkan untuk memandang sang suami. "Coba tebak apa?"

"Umm …" Boboiboy berlagak memasang pose berpikir. "Kau baru membeli perabotan baru?" tebaknya.

"Bukan," Yaya menggeleng, "tebak lagi.

"Kau baru dapat bonus dari pekerjaanmu?" Yaya kembali menggeleng. "Muridmu dapat medali emas lagi?" Lagi-lagi ditanggapapi dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau … tidak menyiapkan biskuit special buatanmu untukku, kan?" tanya Boboiboy takut-takut.

Yaya menggembungkan pipi cemberut. "Bukan," katanya.

"Kalau begitu apa, dong? Ayolah, aku tidak jago main tebak-tebakan," ujar Boboiboy akhirnya menyerah.

Senyum Yaya kembali merekah, kali ini lebih lebar. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celemeknya dan menunjukkannya di depan Boboiboy.

"Tadaaa~!" serunya riang.

Boboiboy menyipitkan mata berusaha membaca apa yang tertulis di sana, tapi huruf-huruf itu terlihat seperti berenang di depan matanya.

"Err … pandanganku sedikit kabur, jadi aku tidak bisa membacanya," kata Boboiboy dengan wajah meringis.

"Kenapa? Setahuku matamu baik-baik saja," kata Yaya curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, aku cuma kecapekan. Itu saja," ujar Boboiboy buru-buru. "Bagaimana kalau kau langsung beritahu saja apa isi surat itu?"

Yaya terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berseru. "Aku hamil, Boboiboy!" Ia melontarkan kata itu seolah sudah tak sabar ingin mengucapkannya sedari tadi.

"Kau … _apa_?" Boboiboy melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku hamil!" ulang Yaya dengan air mata berlinang bahagia.

"Yaya …" Boboiboy terlihat begitu terharu hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia meraih Yaya ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. "Yaya, syukurlah … Syukurlah …"

Yaya balas memeluk suaminya tak akalah erat. "Aku pergi ke rumah sakit sepulang mengajar untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaankesehatanku kemarin, dan dokter bilang aku positif tengah mengandung empat minggu," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar karena bahagia. "Allah mendengarkan doa kita. Aku benar-benar hamil, Boboiboy! Kita akan jadi orangtua!"

"Benar, kita akan segera jadi orangtua. Syukurla—"

Tubuh Boboiboy merosot dalam pelukan Yaya. Kedua tangannya yang mendekap Yaya terlepas saat ia terhuyung jatuh dan nyaris saja menghantam lantai kalau Yaya tak segera menahannya. Ekspresi Yaya terlihat ketakutan mendapati wajah Boboiboy yang pucat pasi dan dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Maaf untuk alur yang berantakan dan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku lagi sedikit frustasi sebenarnya, pengen banget nulis tapi nggak bisa. Aku harus maksain diri untuk nulis ini karena kalau nggak aku mungkin bakal beneran jadi gila.

Seharusnya ini cuma one-shot, tapi aku cuma sanggup nulis segini setelah nggak tidur semalaman. Mungkin ini bakal jadi two-shot aja, jadi sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Ah, dan untuk fanfik-fanfik yang lain, aku mungkin nggak bisa update kilat tapi aku bakal berusaha update sebisa mungkin. Jadi semoga bisa sabar menunggu.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau ninggalin jejak di kotak review juga. Sampai jumpa lagi~


	2. Chapter 2

Mobil Boboiboy yang terparkir di deretan paling ujung lapangan parkir rumah sakit tak kunjung bergerak sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, padahal sang pengemudi telah duduk di balik setir, memandang kosong langit biru di luar jendela.

Boboiboy menyenderkan kepala ke sandaran kursi dan menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk menutupi wajah. Selembar kertas tergenggam erat di tangannya, dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit lecek karena sempat diremas penuh frustasi. Amplop coklat besar tergeletak terbuka di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, memperlihatkan dua lembaran gelap hasil pemeriksaan _CT-Scan_ dan juga _MRI_ yang dijalaninya beberapa hari lalu. Namun hasilnya bukan seperti yang diharapkan Boboiboy, walau ia sudah bisa menduga setelah menyadari kondisinya beberapa bulan belakangan.

Perlahan, Boboiboy menurunkan kembali lengannya dan menatap kertas yang masih tergenggam erat. Tulisan yang tercetak jelas di sana tak akan berubah, Boboiboy tahu. Tapi ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya. Ia ingin memaksa dirinya terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Boboiboy tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya kini merasa takut, sangat takut. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini?

Ponsel yang diletakkan di _dashboard_ berdering nyaring, namun Boboiboy sama sekali tak bergerak untuk mengangkatnya. Barulah setelah ponsel itu berdering untuk ketiga kalinya, tangan Boboiboy bergerak lemah dan meraih ke _dashboard._ Kedua iris karamelnya menatap sebuah nama yang tertera di sana. Cukup lama Boboiboy terus menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya menyapukan jarinya di layar dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Assalamualaikum _, Boboiboy_ ," sapa sebuah suara lembut yang sudah sangat dihafal Boboiboy. _"Kau sedang sibuk, ya? Tidak biasanya kau mengangkat telepon selama ini."_

" _Waalaikumsalam_ , Yaya. Maaf, aku memang sedikit sibuk tadi," Boboiboy membalas dengan suara dipaksakan.

" _Oh, maaf kalau aku mengganggu kesibukanmu_."

"Tidak apa, aku sudah tidak terlalu sibuk lagi sekarang."

" _Ah, begitu_ ..."

Boboiboy menyenderkan kepalanya di setir mobil dan memejamkan mata, menunggu Yaya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Umm ... aku ingin bilang kalau kita mungkin tidak bisa makan siang bersama hari ini. Ada muridku yang sakit dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, jadi aku harus ikut untuk mendampinginya_ ," jelas Yaya dari seberang telepon.

"Ya, baiklah, tidak apa-apa," balas Boboiboy pelan.

" _Benar tidak apa-apa? Aku mungkin akan pulang sedikit terlambat, tapi kurasa kita mungkin bisa makan malam bersama nanti. Bagaimana_?"

"Hm, tentu. Makan malam kedengaran lebih menyenangkan."

" _Boboiboy ..."_

"Ya?"

" _Kau ... baik-baik saja?_ "

Kedua mata Boboiboy kembali terbuka. Ia tak terlalu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yaya. Gadis itu selalu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang salah padanya.

"Ya ... Aku—aku baik-baik saja ..." kata Boboiboy degan suara tercekat.

" _Kau yakin? Kau terdengar aneh dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya,"_ balas Yaya khawatir.

"Aku cuma sedikit capek, tak perlu cemas," Boboiboy berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar sewajar mungkin, walau cukup sulit.

" _Kalau begitu istirahatlah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri._ "

"Hm, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri."

" _Jangan lupa makan siang, ya_."

"Oke."

" _Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu ..._ "

"Aku ... juga mencintaimu ..."

Yaya memutuskan panggilan setelah mengucapkan salam, namun Boboiboy sama sekali tak menurunkan ponselnya. Ia duduk tak bergerak di kursinya dengan tangan masih memegang smartphone di dekat telinga dan mata menatap lurus ke depan. Boboiboy baru saja melihat Yaya berlari tergesa ke dalam gedung rumah sakit, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Boboiboy berada tak jauh darinya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir turun perlahan membasahi pipinya sementara ia mengawasi Yaya menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

.

.

.

 **A Little Braver**

Chapter 2

By : Fanlady

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, adult!chara(s), BoboiboyxYaya, marriage!life, **death chara**

.

.

.

Suara detak teratur dari _bedside monitor_ * menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan bernuansa abu-abu itu. Gelombang naik turun yang terlihat di layar memberikan sedikit harapan bahwa masih ada kehidupan dari orang yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang rumah sakitnya.

Sepasang manik karamel Yaya sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapan dari sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan yang dipasangi jarum infus itu, dengan sabar menanti kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Bulir bening tak henti mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya seiring waktu berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang suami akan terbangun.

Isak tertahan lolos dari bibir Yaya dan ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mencegah dirinya terisak lebih keras. Bahunya bergetar dalam tangis tanpa suara. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, berharap hal itu cukup untuk membuat Boboiboy segera sadar. Yaya tak bisa berhenti merasa ketakutan bahwa hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Ia tak henti berdoa mati-matian dalam hati agar Tuhan tidak mengambil Boboiboy darinya.

Tangisan Yaya terhenti saat ia merasakan jari-jari dalam genggamannya bergerak lemah. Ia menunggu dengan jantung berdebar sampai akhirnya kedua kelopak mata itu bergetar dan membuka perlahan. Boboiboy mengerjap lemah sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yaya.

"Yaya ..." gumamnya lirih.

"Aku di sini ..." balas Yaya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa ini ... di rumah sakit?"

"Y-ya ... Ka-kau pingsan kemarin ... da-dan aku menelepon ambulan untuk ... membawamu kemari ..." Suara Yaya pecah dan ia menggigit bibir untuk mencegah dirinya menangis.

"'Kemarin'?" tanya Boboiboy lambat-lambat. "Berapa lama ... aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Hampir sehari penuh ..." gumam Yaya tercekat. "Dokter bilang harusnya kau sudah sadar sejak tadi malam, dan mereka bilang akan melakukan pemeriksaan kalau kau tidak juga sadar setelah lebih dari 24 jam ... Aku—aku benar-benar takut sekali, Boboiboy ... Kupikir kau tak akan bangun lagi ..."

Pertahanan Yaya runtuh saat ia akhirnya terisak tak terkendali di dada Boboiboy. Tubuhnya berguncang seiring tangis yang mengalir tanpa henti hingga membuat pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakan Boboiboy basah karena air matanya.

"Maafkan aku ... karena telah membuatmu cemas dan ketakutan seperti ini ..." Boboiboy mengusap kepala Yaya pelan. Melihat wanita yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya terasa jauh lebih sakit.

Yaya menangis semakin keras sampai napasnya terasa sesak. Ia memeluk Boboiboy erat sekali seolah takut ada yang akan mengambil pemuda itu darinya.

"Yaya, sudahlah ... Berhentilah menangis, aku sudah tidak apa-apa ..." kata Boboiboy. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk duduk dan menarik Yaya agar melepaskan diri darinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, oke? Aku baik-baik saja ... Aku mungkin cuma sedikit kecapekan dan ..."

"Berhenti membohongiku dengan kata-kata menenangkan seperti itu, Boboiboy," kata Yaya tajam. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar dan memandang kedua mata Boboiboy dengan tatapan menusuk. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari dokter."

Boboiboy meringis pelan. "Ah ... Jadi Stanley sudah memberitahumu, ya? Padahal aku sudah memintanya untuk merahasiakan ini ..."

"Bagaimana— bagaimana bisa kau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dariku? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau—kau ... sedang sakit parah? Aku ini istrimu, Boboiboy!" Yaya menangis, kali ini karena rasa frustasi dan juga kekecewaan yang tiba-tiba saja menghantamnya keras. Ia tak percaya Boboiboy, suaminya, tidak memberitahunya sama sekali bahwa ia mengidap penyakit mematikan.

"Justru karena ini aku tidak mau memberitahumu ..." desah Boboiboy. Ia menunduk menatap jarum infus yang tertancap di lengan kirinya. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat khawatir jika tahu tentang penyakitku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis setiap hari karena mencemaskan keadaanku. Lebih baik aku merahasiakan dan menanggung semuanya sendirian daripada harus melihatmu menangis seperti ini ..."

"Tapi tetap saja ... bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk tak memberitahu apa pun padaku? Kau ingin aku menjalani hidupku tanpa tahu apa-apa sampai kau—kau ..." Yaya menekap mulut dengan tangannya dan mati-matian berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Yaya, membiarkan sang istri menumpahkan tangis di bahunya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Yaya ... Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja ... Jangan menangis lagi karena aku, kumohon ..." ujarnya lirih.

"Apa ...Apa ini juga alasan kau mengajakku menikah lebih cepat dari rencana awal kita?" tanya Yaya tercekat.

Boboiboy tersenyum pahit sembari mengusap lembut kepala Yaya. "Saat dokter memberitahuku tentang penyakit ini, aku sadar aku tak akan memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan saat menyadari keterbatasan waktuku, tapi satu-satunya yang kupikirkan adalah dirimu. Aku mulai merasa takut ..." Suara Boboiboy sedikit pecah, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Aku takut sekali ... karena aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu. Aku takut ... tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi ..."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Boboiboy untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia harus berusaha keras menahan tangis, sementara Yaya masih terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Jadi aku membuat keputusan egois ..." lanjut Boboiboy kemudian. "Walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin menghabiskan setiap waktu yang kumiliki bersamamu. Setiap detik ... setiap menit ... hanya denganmu. Maafkan keegoisanku ini ... Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, Yaya ... Maafkan aku ..."

Yaya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku akan tetap memilihmu apa pun yang terjadi. Aku akan _selalu_ memilihmu. Kau akan selalu jadi yang terbaik bagiku, Boboiboy ..."

"Terima kasih ..." ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Ini ... benar-benar tidak adil ..." isak Yaya. "Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?"

"Dunia memang tidak pernah adil," kata Boboiboy miris.

"Kau harus bertahan, Boboiboy ... Kau harus tetap bertahan ... Untukku, dan untuk anak kita ..."

Boboiboy memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. "Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar kita bertiga bisa hidup bahagia cukup lama ..."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak lagi kali ini, Boboiboy. Kau harus mulai menjalani pengobatan itu. Kalau perlu aku akan memaksamu dengan segala cara agar kau mau menurut."

Seorang dokter bermata sipit memandang Booiboy galak dari balik _clipboard_ yang dipegangnya. Boboiboy hanya menghela napas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"Tak perlu bersikap galak seperti itu, Stanley. Aku akan menjalani pengobatan —atau apa pun itu yang kau sarankan padaku," ujarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Stanley puas. "Selama ini kau selalu menolak dan menghindar setiap kali aku membahas tentang hal itu."

"Benarkah itu? Kau selalu menolak pengobatan yang ditawarkan Stanley?" tanya Yaya seraya menatap Boboiboy tajam.

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya dan menghindari tatapan menusuk dari Yaya. "Yah ... aku tak mungkin bisa menjalaninya tanpa ketahuan olehmu, kan ... Jadi tentu saja aku menolak," gumamnya.

"Berarti keputusanku tepat untuk memberitahu Yaya," kata Stanley.

"Hei, aku baru ingat kita belum membahas tentang itu. Kenapa kau mengingkari janji untuk tidak memberitahu Yaya apa-apa tentang penyakitku?" Bobboiboy menuding Stanley kesal, namun disela oleh dehaman keras dari Yaya. Boboiboy langsung bungkam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi, Stanley," Yaya kembali berpaling pada teman lamanya yang kini berperan sebagai dokter yang menangani Boboiboy. "Apa pengobatan ini bisa membantu menyembuhkan penyakit Boboiboy?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ah ..." Pandangan Stanley tertunduk ke arah _clipboard_ nya. Ia melirik Boboiboy yang juga tengah memalingkan wajah. "Begini, Yaya ... Pengobatan ini hanya bisa membantu memperlambat perkembangan penyakitnya. Jika kita tetap rutin melakukannya, ada kemungkinan penyakit itu akan tertahan untuk sementara dan tidak lagi berkembang cepat. Tapi ... efeknya tetap hanya sementara. Metode ini tak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya secara total ..."

Stanley ingin menambahkan bahwa cara ini juga belum tentu berhasil pada setiap orang, namun melihat ekspresi Yaya ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Boboiboy sama sekali tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Stanley sejak pertama kali mengetahui tentang penyakitnya ini.

"Kalau begitu ... pengobatan ini hanya untuk memperlambat penyakitnya, ya?" tanya Yaya pelan. Stanley mengangguk. "Yah ... itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali ..." gumam Yaya kemudian.

Yaya menoleh pada Boboiboy dan meremas tangannya pelan. "Kau mau menjalaninya kan, Boboiboy?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja," katanya sembari mengusap kepala Yaya. Ia lalu berpaling pada Stanley. "Tapi aku punya satu syarat."

"Syarat apa?"

"Aku ingin menjalani perawatan di rumah, bukan di rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Yaya menyisirkan tangannya dengan lembut di antara helaian hitam rambut Boboiboy yang berbaring di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia memainkann jarinya dan memilin beberapa helaian rambut putih yang terlihat mencolok di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa rambutmu sudah beruban di usia seperti ini, Boboiboy?" canda Yaya.

"Hei, ini bukan uban. Aku dikutuk oleh si Ratu Es saat masih kecil," balas Boboiboy.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film Disney, Boboiboy," Yaya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Boboiboy gemas.

"Lho, kenapa? Film Disney kan bagus-bagus," ujar Boboiboy santai. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang dipasangi jarum infus dan merapikann kembali rambut yang diacak-acak Yaya.

"Memang," Yaya mengangguk setuju. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Boboiboy tiba-tiba menyentuh perutnya dan menempelkan wajahnya di sana.

"Apa dia sudah bisa bergerak?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran. Ia mendekatkan telinga dengan seksama seolah berharap bisa mendengar sesuatu.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Usianya bahkan belum sampai dua bulan, Boboiboy," katanya.

"Memangnya di usia berapa bayinya sudah bisa bergerak?"

"Umm ... entahlah, mungkin sekitar empat bulan," kata Yaya sambil berpikir.

Boboiboy mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mengusap pelan perut Yaya yang masih rata. "Jangan nakal di dalam ya, sayang. Kamu nggak boleh nyusahin mama, lho," ujarnya dengan suara berbisik.

Yaya tersenyum melihat Boboiboy yang masih sibuk mengajak bicara janin di perutnya. Ia melirik selang infus yang masih setia mengalirkan cairan berisi berbagai zat kimia ke dalam tubuh Boboiboy untuk membantu memerangi penyakitnya. Yaya tak tahu apakah cara ini benar-benar bekerja. Mereka sudah memulainya sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi sepertinya efeknya belum terlihat. Boboiboy bahkan terpaksa harus berhenti bekerja karena kondisinya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya gampang lelah. Lagipula dokter melarangnya melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat.

Yaya baru menyadari Boboiboy telah berhenti berbicara. Pemuda itu kini tengah memejamkan matanya seolah tertidur, tapi Yaya tahu Boboiboy masih terjaga.

"Kau ingin kuambilkan minum?" tanya Yaya lembut. Ia mengusap rambut Boboiboy dengan sedikit khawatir. Yaya tahu cairan yang dimasukkan ke tubuh Boboiboy memiliki efek samping yang cukup menyakitkan. Tapi Boboiboy sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan hal itu padanya.

Boboiboy mengangguk atas tawaran Yaya. Ia masih terus memejamkan mata saat Yaya dengan hati-hati bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan kepala Boboiboy di sofa sepelan mungkin. Saat langkah-langkah Yaya terdengar menjauh, Boboiboy meletakkan tangannya yag gemetar di mulut untuk menahan mual. Ia berguling menyamping dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengerang keras karena rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk setiap inci tubuhnya.

Stanley sudah memberitahunya akan ada reaksi penolakan dari tubuhnya saat menjalani pengobatan ini. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata reaksinya separah ini? Boboiboy harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menunjukkannya pada Yaya, karena ia tidak ingin melihat Yaya menangis lagi karena mencemaskannya.

' _Tidak apa-apa_ ...' Boboiboy berbisik lirih dalam hatinya. _'Tidak apa-apa ... Aku bisa menahan semua ini ... Aku harus bertahan sebisa mungkin demi Yaya ...'_

Boboiboy mengulang kata-kata itu setiap harinya, berusaha memaksa dirinya agar tidak menyerah. Ia akan menahan rasa sakitnya seberat apa pun itu jika itu berarti ia tetap bisa berada di sisi Yaya.

Namun tetap saja, sekuat apa pun seseorang, ia pasti memiliki batas untuk kemampuannya. Boboiboy tentu tak terkecuali.

.

.

.

" _Assalamualaikum_."

Yaya baru saja pulang dari bekerja dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan Boboiboy yang harusnya tengah beristirahat di sana. Ia sedikit panik karena tak menemukan sang suami di kamar mereka.

"Boboiboy? Boboiboy, kau di mana?"

Langkah Yaya terhenti saat hendak mencari di luar karena ia mendengar suara dari arah kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Boboiboy, kau di dalam?" tanya Yaya cemas. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tak ada sahutan. "Boboiboy!"

Yaya menggedor-gedor pintu itu sekuat tenaga, berharap mendapat respon. Ia baru saja berpikir hendak mendobraknya saat suara lirih Boboiboy terdengar dari arah dalam.

"Aku di sini, Yaya ... Aku ... tidak apa-apa ..."

Baru saja Yaya ingin menghembuskan napas lega, ia mendengar Boboiboy mengerang kesakitan.

"Boboiboy! Ada apa? Buka pintunya!" Wanita berhijab merah muda itu kembali menggedor pintu dengan panik. "Boboiboy, kumohon ..." Yaya menahan tangis sementara ia mendengar Boboiboy menjerit kesakitan di dalam sana. "Boboiboy ... Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini kalau kau tidak segera membukanya!"

Tak ada tanggapan. Yaya mulai merasa ketakutan karena berpikir Boboiboy mungkin sudah jatuh pingsan. Ia segera bersiap-siap untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam, namun suara Boboiboy kembali terdengar.

"Jangan! Jangan—masuk— Aku ... tidak akan memaafkanmu ... kalau—kalau kau sampai mendobrak masuk— ARGH!" Boboiboy mengerang tertahan, diikuti suara beberapa benda pecah.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya memukul-mukul daun pintu dengan putus asa. Dirinya tahu Boboiboy tak ingin ia melihatnya saat sedang menderita seperti itu. Tapi hanya berdiam diri di sini tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, sementara laki-laki yang dicintainya berjuang menahan sakit seorang diri di dalam membuat Yaya sama menderitanya. Tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh terpuruk sambil terisak, menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Boboiboy.

Suara _shower_ yang baru saja dinyalakan meredam erangan dan jeritan Boboiboy. Sementara itu, Yaya hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara, berharap Boboiboy akan baik-baik saja, yang jelas sekali tidak mungkin.

Entah berapa ama Yaya terus duduk berlutut di sana, hingga pintu itu akhirnya membuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Boboiboy yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Air menetes dari pakaiannya dan membasahi lantai.

"Ya Tuhan, Boboiboy!" Yaya segera menghambur ke arah pemuda itu dan memeluknya, tak peduli pakaiannya juga ikut basah.

Boboiboy meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Yaya seraya bergumam lemah, "Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir ..."

"Kumohon jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi ..." isak Yaya.

"Aku ... tak ingin kau melihatku ... dalam kondisi seperti itu ..." Yaya terisak semakin keras hingga tubuh mereka berdua terguncang karena tangisannya. "Maaf ... aku membuatmu menangis lagi ... Maafkan aku ..." bisik Boboiboy lirih.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah dia hanya terkena demam biasa."

Stanley yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Boboiboy, menoleh pada Yaya yang berdiri cemas di belakangnya.

"Boboiboy tidak apa-apa, kan? Dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Kau tahu Boboiboy orang yang kuat," kata Stanley menenangkan. Yaya mengangguk, walau masih sedikit was-was. "Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati. Dengan kondisi Boboiboy yang seperti ini, ia rentan terkena _pneumonia_ * atau bahkan _hypothermia_ * jika suhu tubuhnya menurun sedikit saja. Jadi usahakan agar Boboiboy tidak sampai merasa kedinginan."

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih mengawasinya lagi lain waktu," ujar Yaya. Ia melangkah ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelah Boboiboy yang tengah terlelap. "Apa pengobatan yang dijalaninya ini benar-benar membantu mengurangi penyakitnya? Aku melihat keadaan Boboiboy justru semakin memburuk setiap harinya," kata Yaya khawatir.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu," desah Stanley. Ia memijit kepalanya dan memejamkan mata lelah. "Efeknya berbeda bagi setiap orang, dan tergantung dari seberapa parah penyakitnya. Kalau saja Boboiboy memulai pengobatan ini lebih cepat, mungkin efeknya bisa lebih terlihat."

"Boboiboy ... tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakitnya padaku," gumam Yaya. Ia menggenggam tangan Boboiboy dan membelainya pelan. "Dia tak pernah bilang apa-apa ... selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Aku merasa sangat tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya ..."

"Bagi Boboiboy, keberadaanmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Karena kau berada di sisinya Boboiboy sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Kau sumber kekuatannya, Yaya ... Dan menurutku itu lebih manjur dari semua obat mana pun yang bisa didapatkan Boboiboy."

Yaya tertawa sekaligus juga menangis. "Seandainya aku bisa memberikan seluruh cintaku untuk menyembuhkan Boboiboy, aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Stanley ikut tersenyum "Kau sudah memberikannya. Boboiboy hanya membutuhkanmu, dan selama kau tetap ada di sampingnya aku yakin dia akan terus berjuang."

"Terima kasih, Stanley," ucap Yaya seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Sama-sama," balas Stanley. Ia mulai membereskan peralatannya dan bersiap kembali ke rumah sakit. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kandunganmu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kata Yaya. Ia mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit. "Aku harus selalu menjaga kesehatanku agar tidak jatuh sakit juga, karena aku punya kewajiban merawat Boboiboy ..." Yaya membelai rambut Boboiboy, kemudian mengambil kompres di kepalanya untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa rutin memeriksakan kandunganmu ke dokter."

"Tenang saja."

Yaya mengantar Stanley sampai ke pintu depan, tak lupa berterima kasih karena telah merawat suaminya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy mengawasi Yaya yang sibuk mondar-mandir di kamar merapikan dan mengatur kembali barang-barang yang berserakan, terutama berbagai perlatan kedokteran untuk pengobatan Boboiboy. Walau perutnya sudah semakin membesar, tapi itu tak menghalangi Yaya untuk bergerak ke sana-kemari dengan gesit.

"Yaya, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti kau bisa kelelahan," kata Boboiboy.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak merasa capek kok. Justru kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa nanti aku jadi gampang bosan," kata Yaya, tertawa kecil.

"Dasar ..." Boboiboy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya yang kelewat aktif, tak peduli walau usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke-enam.

Setelah selesai berberes, Yaya naik ke tempat tidur tempat Boboiboy berada dan membaringkan dirinya di sebelah sang suami.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yaya. Ia membelai rambut Boboiboy dan menyingkirkan beberapa helaian yang jatuh ke wajahnya.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja,"kata Boboiboy. "Justru aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang masih sibuk melakukan ini-itu padahal sedang hamil besar."

Yaya tertawa. "Sudah kubilang tak perlu risau tentangku. Aku tak pernah merasa sesehat ini seumur hidupku. Rasanya aku bahkan sanggup mengikuti olimpiade lari marathon kalau aku mau."

"Jangan! Kau gila mau lari marathon dengan kondisi seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau jatuh?"

"Aku cuma bercanda, Boboiboy. Kenapa kau malah menganggapnya serius, sih?" Yaya terkikik geli dan menyentil pelan dahi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy ikut terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan tangannya di perut Yaya untuk mengusapnya perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa pergerakan kecil di dalam sana.

"Dia aktif sekali, ya?" kata Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk. "Ya. Aku kadang kerepotan karena dia bergerak-gerak terus. Tapi aku senang dia sangat aktif, itu artinya dia baik-baik saja di dalam," katanya sambil ikut membelai perutnya penuh sayang.

"Menurutmu bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Entahlah. Yang mana saja boleh. Bagiku yang terpenting dia lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Itu saja."

"Kau benar." Boboiboy memandang perut Yaya dan tersenyum sedih. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa aku akan sempat bertemu dengannya nanti ..." gumamnya pelan.

"Boboiboy ..."

Boboiboy mendongak dan melihat Yaya yang kini memandangnya khawatir. "Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku cuma asal bicara," katanya menenangkan. Ia membelai kepala yaya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan berusaha hidup selama mungkin bersama kalian berdua, kan?"

Yaya mengangguk. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Boboiboy dan memeluknya. "Kau harus menepati janjimu, Boboiboy. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai melanggarnya."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Boboiboy. "Aku pasti akan menepatinya."

.

.

.

Ying berderap cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil menyeret Fang yang susah payah mengikuti langkahnya.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Fang!" seru Ying tak sabar.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah berusaha secepat yang kubisa kok," kata Fang sedikit terengah.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan ruang gawat darurat dan melihat Yaya dan Gopal yang tengah berdiri menunggu di sana.

"Yaya!"

Ying bergegas menghampiri Yaya yang menangis histeris dan tengah berusaha ditenangkan oleh Gopal yang terlihat panik.

"Ying ..."

Gopal terlihat lega saat melihat Fang dan Ying muncul. Ia membiarkan Ying mengambil alih tugasnya untuk menenangkan Yaya yang kini menangis dalam pelukan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Yaya, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy?" tanya Ying.

Yaya masih tak bisa mengendalikan diri sehingga kata-katanya sulit dimengerti. Gopal pun mengambil alih menjelaskan situasinya pada Ying dan Fang.

"Boboiboy tadi muntah-muntah hebat dan tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Untungnya aku sedang berkunjung, jadi aku bisa membantu Yaya untuk segera membawanya ke sini," jelas Gopal. Ia melirik ruang gawat darurat di belakangnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri saat kami tiba di sini, dan dokter sedang menanganinya sekarang. Tapi ... sepertinya keadaannya tidak terlalu baik ..."

Yaya terisak lebih keras dan Ying harus berusaha keras menenangkan kembali sahabatnya itu.

"Sshhh ... Yaya, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke? Boboiboy akan baik-baik saja," kata Ying tercekat. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yaya. Aku yakin Boboiboy akan berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan dan kembali padamu," kata Fang.

"Fang benar. Boboiboy bukan orang yang gampang menyerah, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Ying. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Yaya dan membelainya lembut. Yaya mengangguk dan pelan-pelan mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Yaya. Kau harus beristirahat," saran Fan. "Ying bisa mengantarmu. Biar aku dan Gopal yang ..."

"Tidak. Aku mau tetap di sini. Aku harus melihat kondisi Boboiboy," kata Yaya.

"Tapi, Yaya, kau sedang hamil. Kau harus banyak istirahat," Gopal ikut membujuk Yaya.

"Gopal dan Fang benar, Yaya. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga bayi dalam kandunganmu. Boboiboy akan sedih kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua," ujar Ying lembut. "Ikutlah pulang denganku, ya? Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah orangtuamu."

Yaya akhirnya mengalah setelah dibujuk berkali-kali oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Ia membiarkan Ying menyeretnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya memaksa Fang dan Gopal berjanji untuk segera mengabarinya jika terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

.

Wajah Boboiboy terlihat damai dan tenang sementara ia berbaring dengan mata terpejam di ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan segera terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kabel-kabel yang melintang di tubuhnya dan juga berbagai alat canggih kedokteran sepertinya tak banyak membantu, kecuali mungkin untuk tetap menahannya agar tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

Yaya duduk bergeming di sebelah tempat tidur Boboiboy. Dalam hatinya ia terus menghitung setiap detak jatung yang terdengar dari monitor di sampingnya. Yaya merasa lega, karena setidaknya monitor itu memberitahunya bahwa Boboiboy masih di sini, sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk kembali padanya.

"Aku akan tetap menunggu, Boboiboy ..." bisik Yaya lirih. Ia mencium tangan Boboiboy yag berada dalam genggamannya. Terasa dingin. "Aku akan selalu menunggu. Karena itu kumohon, jangan menyerah ..."

.

.

.

Yaya melahirkan bayinya tanpa kehadiran Boboiboy. Perjuangan untuk melahirkan saja sudah cukup sulit, ditambah ketidakhadiran sang suami membuat semuanya terasa makin sulit bagi Yaya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyerah di tengah semua itu. Yaya tak sanggup membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Boboiboy, jadi mungkin lebih baik jika ia juga pergi menyusulnya. Tapi Yaya memikirkan bayi mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Yaya bisa meninggalkan anaknya hidup seorang diri tanpa kehadiran orangtua?

Seorang bayi laki-laki lahir dengan selamat setelah perjuangan selama hampir dua jam. Yaya menangis saat ia akhirnya bisa memeluk bayinya sambil tak henti mengucap syukur atas kehadiran sosok mungil itu dalam hidupnya. Yaya juga menangis karena Boboiboy tak ada di sini bersamanya untuk melihat bayi kecil Boboiboy akan sangat gembira seandainya dia ada di sini. Dan mereka akhirnya bisa benar-benar menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

 _Seandainya ..._

.

.

.

Ibu Yaya mendorong kursi roda Yaya memasuki ruangan tempat Boboiboy dirawat. Pemuda itu masih setia terlelap dalam mimpinya, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini telah menjadi seorang ayah.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau ibu tinggalkan sendiri?" tanya ibu Yaya setelah mengantar Yaya ke sebelah tempat tidur Boboiboy. Yaya masih terlalu lemah untuk berjalan, tapi ia bersikeras ingin melihat Boboiboy bersama bayinya. Akhirnyaa sang ibu pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai ke sini.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Yaya baik-baik saja," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum. Ia menunggu sampai ibunya meninggalkan rungan sebelum mendekat ke arah Boboiboy.

Yaya membungkuk dan mencium dahi Boboiboy lembut. Ia kemudian meletakkan bayi yang tengah tertidur dalam gendongannya sehati-hati mungkin di sebelah sang suami.

"Lihat, Boboiboy. Anak kita sudah lahir," kata Yaya. Ia mengusap bayi kecilnya penuh kasih sayang. "Kau pernah bilang bahwa bayi kita mungkin laki-laki karena dia suka sekali menendang saat masih di dalam perutku, dan ternyata kau benar. Anak kita memang laki-laki."

Bayi mungil itu menggeliat pelan dalam selimutnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang manik karamel yang sama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Yaya tersenyum dan membawa bayi itu kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Cepatlah bangun, Boboiboy ..." kata Yaya. "Aku merindukanmu ..."

.

.

.

Suara dering ponsel membuat Yaya tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia buru-buru meraih telepon genggam itu sebelum suaranya membangunkan si kecil yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Halo?"

Mata Yaya membelalak begitu mendengar kabar yang disampaikan orang di seberang telepon. Ia bergegas mengambil mantel dan juga kerudungnya, kemudian berlari keluar sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Yaya, kau mau ke mana?" Ibunya bertanya heran begitu melihat Yaya berlari tergesa-gesa melewati ruang tamu.

"Ibu, titip si kecil sebentar, ya. Yaya harus pergi ke rumah sakit," kata Yaya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy?" tanya ibu Yaya khawatir.

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Boboiboy sudah sadar ..."

.

.

.

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy tersenyum lemah saat ia melihat Yaya menghambur masuk dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ia masih belum sanggup mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Yaya, maka Boboiboy hanya membiarkan kehangatan yang diberikan Yaya perlahan mengalir ke tubuhnya.

Stanley yang sebenarnya tengah memeriksa kondisi Boboiboy akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia melirik Boboiboy sebentar, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat, sebelum melangkah sepelan mungkin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yaya tak kunjung melepaskan diri dari Boboiboy, hingga pemuda itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau mau memelukku sampai kapan, Yaya? Aku mulai sedikit sesak kalau begini terus," kata Boboiboy setengah bercanda. Namun Yaya sama sekali tak menjauhkan diri. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih ..." bisik Yaya dengan suara tercekat. "Terima kasih karena sudah kembali padaku ..."

Boboiboy menarik seulas senyum tipis. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah dan membelai punggung Yaya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir ..."

Yaya akhirnya menarik diri dan menyeka air matanya. Boboiboy tersenyum dan membiarkan Yaya menggenggam tangannya sementara ia duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur. Mata Boboiboy melebar begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Yaya, perutmu ..."

"Eh, kenapa?" Yaya menunduk, kemudian mengangguk paham saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud Boboiboy.

"Apa mungkin ..." Boboiboy memandang Yaya penuh tanya.

Yaya mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kau benar. Anak kita sudah lahir, Boboiboy. Kita sudah menjadi orangtua."

.

.

.

"Benar-benar bayi laki-laki ..."

Yaya tertawa melihat Boboiboy yang tengah menggendong bayi mereka dan tidak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok mungil itu.

"Ya, tebakanmu ternyata tepat. Kita benar-benar memiliki seorang anak laki-laki," kata Yaya. Ia memainkan jarinya di pipi tembem bayinya dan tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya menggeliat dalam tidurnya. "Dan dia sangat tampan, seperti papanya."

Boboiboy terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yaya. Ia menyusupkan satu jarinya ke dalam kepalan kecil bayinya. Rasanya seperti mimpi ia masih bisa berada di sini dan melihat putra kecilnya.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Belum. Aku ingin kita sama-sama memberikan nama untuknya," kata Yaya. "Apa kau punya saran nama yang bagus?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pandai memilih nama. Namaku saja aneh begini," ujar Boboiboy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Brian'?"

"Brian?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Nama itu memiliki arti 'kuat'. Aku ingin dia jadi seseorang yang kuat, seperti papanya ..."

Boboiboy tersenyum. Ia menunduk dan membelai bayi kecilnya. "Brian ... Nama yang bagus ... Dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan pemberani," ucapnya pelan. "Kuharap aku bisa melihatnya tumbuh hingga dewasa ..."

Air mata Boboiboy jatuh tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terisak terlalu keras karena tak ingin membangunkan bayi dalam pelukannya. Sepasang lengan hangat melingkar di bahunya dan membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Aku ingin pulang, Yaya ..." Boboiboy berbisik lirih.

Yaya mengangguk dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Boboiboy. "Ya, ayo kita pulang ..."

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya dihabiskan Boboiboy bersama keluarga kecilnya di rumah mereka. Yaya yang masih dalam masa cutinya menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk merawat Boboiboy dan juga bayi kecil mereka. Boboiboy tak lagi bisa bergerak bebas dan harus memakai kursi roda ke mana-mana. Tapi ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur karena kadang tubuhnya terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk duduk.

Yaya baru saja selesai membuatkan sebotol susu untuk Brian. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk memberikan susu itu ada bayinya sekaligus mengecek kondisi Boboiboy. Suaminya itu sedang tidur saat Yaya memeriksanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun sekarang tempat tidur itu kosong. Di kamar hanya ada Brian yang tengah terlelap di ranjang bayinya.

"Boboiboy?"

Yaya berjalan menyusuri rumah hingga akhirnya menemukan Boboiboy sedang duduk di kursi rodanya di teras belakang.

"Boboiboy, ternyata kau di sini," kata Yaya sambil menghela napas lega. Boboiboy menoleh saat Yaya melangkah menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harus istrahat."

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit menghirup udara segar," balas Boboiboy.

"Aku akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu. Cuacanya sedikit dingin, nanti kau bisa masuk angin," ujar Yaya. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik saat Boboiboy menahan tangannya.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi ..."

"Duduklah di sini bersamaku," pinta Boboiboy. Yaya akhirnya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi di sebelah Boboiboy. "Brian masih tidur?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya. Dia tidur lelap sekali," ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah dia tidak sering rewel," kata Boboiboy, ikut tersenyum tipis.

Yaya mengangguk menyetujui. "Ya, benar. Dia anak yang sangat penurut. Tadinya kupikir kita akan sangat kerepotan degan kehadirannya, tapi syukurlah tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan."

"Ya, syukurlah ..." Boboiboy membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Yaya dan memejamkan matanya. "Yaya ..." panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ...karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

Yaya menggigit bibir kuat-kuat untuk mencegah dirinya menangis. "Aku juga berterima kasih ... untuk semua hal yang telah kita lalui bersama ..."

Boboiboy tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Yaya melirik ke sampingnya dan melihat kedua mata Boboiboy telah terpejam rapat.

"Boboiboy, kau tidur?" Tak ada sahutan. Yaya harus berusaha lebih keras kali ini untuk menahan air matanya. Ia mengangguk dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Ya, tidak apa, tidurlah ... Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja bersama Brian ..."

Pandangan Yaya mulai mengabur karena air mata. Ia mendongak ke arah langit kelabu di atasnya. Hujan turun bersamaan dengan air mata yang akhirnya tak mampu lagi dibendung Yaya.

" _Tidurlah yang lelap, Boboiboy ..."_

.

.

.

End

 **Note** :

 **Bedside monitor** : Alat yang digunakan untuk memonitor tanda vital pasien. (sumber : google)

 **Pneumonia** : Radang paru-paru. (sumber : wikipedia)

 **Hypothermia** : Kondisi di mana mekanisme tubuh untuk pengaturan suhu kesulitan mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin. (sumber : wikipedia)

.

 **A/N** :

Ada yang bingung dengan endingnya? Aku juga sedikit bingung mau bikin scene ending yang gimana, akhirnya ngambil sedikit dari drama yang baru selesai kutonton. Yang udah pernah nonton juga pasti ngerti deh.

Tentang penyakit Boboiboy, aku sengaja nggak menyebutkan nama penyakitnya apa, karena aku emang nggak tau *digebuk*

Aku lagi males nyari referensi tentang penyakit, makanya aku akhirnya ngarang aja. Daripada aku asal nyebut penyakit tapi ujung-ujungnya malah ngasih informasi yang salah, mending nggak usah disebutin aja. Anggap aja itu cuma penyakit fiksi yang di dunia nyata sebenarnya nggak ada.

Aku menggabungkan beberapa gejala penyakit yang pernah kubaca, aku juga beneran awam soal istilah kedokteran, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya malah membingungkan.

Tapi yah, ini cuma fiksi. Jadi nggak perlu dianggap terlalu serius, oke? *kedip mata*

Maaf untuk yang meminta happy ending. Dari awal juga aku ngerencanain sad ending buat fanfik ini, kalau diubah nanti takutnya malah aneh.

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca dan memberikan review di chapter pertama. Maaf aku nggak bisa balas reviewnya, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih banyak-banyak.

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~

p.s. di bawah ada sedikit tambahan buat epilog. Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Mama!"

Seorang anak laki-laki bertopi jingga berlari kecil menghampiri sang ibu yang menunggunya di pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan sang ibu dan membuat wanita berkerudung merah muda itu tertawa.

"Mama, lihat!" Anak itu mengacungkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang dipegangnya pada ibunya. "Bunga matahari yang Brian tanam di taman belakang sudah mekar, dan ibu guru mengizinkan Brian untuk memetiknya beberapa."

"Oh, ya? Bunga mataharinya cantik sekali," ujar Yaya seraya mengelus kelopak secerah matahari itu.

"Apa menurut mama papa akan menyukai bunga ini?"

"Tentu saja. Papa pasti akan sangat menyukainya," Yaya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut putranya lembut. "Kalau begitu kita pergi ke tempat papa sekarang?"

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk riang dan mengikuti sang ibu masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Mobil itu meluncur mulus membelah padatnya lalu lintas hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian Yaya menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gerbang hitam besar dengan banyak pohon rimbun tumbuh di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian mengajak Brian turun dan bersama-sama mereka melangkah memasuki gerbang menyusuri deretan makam yang ditumbuhi rumput dan bunga.

Yaya akhirnya berlutut di salah satu makam di deretan paling ujung, dan mengajak Brian ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. Bocah kecil itu meletakkan bunga matahari yang dibawanya di atas kuburan sang ayah dan mengangkat tangannya bersama sang ibu untuk berdoa.

Mereka tak saling mengucapkan apa-apa. Yaya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara ia mengusap nisan bertuliskan nama Boboiboy yang mulai termakan usia. Ia menghapus setitik air di sudut matanya sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada putranya.

"Ayo kita pulang, sayang," ujarnya lembut.

Yaya mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh putra semata wayangnya. Mereka melangkah kembali meninggalkan area pemakaman itu tanpa saling berbicara. Barulah saat tiba di luar gerbang, Brian membuka suaranya.

"Mama, papa itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Yaya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berpaling untuk menatap wajah putra kecilnya dan untuk sesaat nyaris tak bisa menahan luapan rasa rindu saat melihat sosok Boboiboy di sana. Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Yaya bisa mengendalikan diri kembali.

"Papa itu ... seorang yang ceroboh ..." kata Yaya seraya tersenyum samar. "Dia sering sekali melupakan sesuatu, bahkan dulu papa sering salah menyebut nama mama."

"Benarkah?" tanya Brian dengan mata melebar.

Yaya mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap daun-daun yang berguguran tertiup angin. Matanya terpejam merasakan semilir angin sejuk yang membelai wajahnya.

"Papa selalu lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah ingin menyusahkan orang lain, selalu menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Dan papa ... adalah orang paling pemberani dan kuat yang pernah mama temui."

.

.

.


End file.
